disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170114203018
'A Run Through History is coming, closer and closer !!' Guys, one of the most awaited games in this community, A Run Through History ! May ( or June), you will cross the entire history with the craziest characters ever ! This game, created by the person, Run himself will make you see fascinating environments and hilarious cinematics. Yeah guys, getting Hitler hit by a car is going to be crazy funny. Oh wait, did I just revealed a character? Sorry folks. In this new blog, you will discover 5 new charactes, exclusive information, and a mini-game at the end. THERE IS A PRIZE. SO GET YOUR BRAINS ON THE RUN ! FUN FACT: '''Before crossing anything, little fun fact. It's the 2nd time I am writing this blog, the 1st time I was interrupted by an unexpecting block on the Disney Wikia. Now may the show begin....you got your popcorns ? Your sodas ? You're good ? Okey, let's start. '' '' Alexander's Empire If you haven't guessed yet by the name, '''Alexander's Empire '''is an upcoming world in A Run Through History. This world is the 1st world that is being created and we got tons of promos to show you on it. Let's get through the 5 characters that we are going to reveal you on this world. And we're getting crazy hyped about it. So let's get through each one of them. '''1. The Collossus of Rhodes. An upcoming Rare figurine with the description as below: While your fire burns, stomp around. '' '' 2. King Telepinus. An upcoming Classic figurine. ' ' 3. Mausolus. An upcoming Rare figurine with the description as below: You're more famous dead than alive. '' '' 4. Nebuchadnezzar. An upcoming Rare figurine with the description as below: Show off that beard of yours. '' '' That is it. Aren't those crazy !!!? I mean they are colorful, they are bright, and I know a couple of them here. I can't wait to play as each of them. Actually out of them all, King Telepinus is my favorite one. This is just starting to get interested. Wait ? A 5th character ? No no, I did them all. What ? You are sure there is a 5th character !!!? Nooo...let me check...!!! Oh no...I need to redo all of this. Well sorry folks, I forgot the most interesting character out of all. We'll check it out now ! We got 2 promos so get your seatbelts on because we're going to do a quick run through on this. 5. The King Midas. An upcoming Hardcore figurine with the description as below: I got the Midas Touch, ooh, yeah ! '' '' Oh my god !! Those promotional posters are just so crazy ! Yes, yes, you heard it, you saw it, The King Midas is coming to A Run Through History. For those who don't know who that guy is, just watch Aladdin 3 and you'll be fine. Yeah, now you remember, it's that object that once touches you, you turn in gold. I love this promotional poster because it is at a time revealing and at a time, telling you absolutely nothing. What are we seeing behind, is it the Alexander's Empire world ? We see the figurine in black, does that mean it is a secret figurine ? Probably. Anyways guys, the Kind Midas is such a cool character and I can't wait to play as it. Can you keep a secret ? '''Yes guys, I got a crazy revelation and I thought I would get you guys hyped. Run is actually working on a brand new function for his game that I will talk about it in a moment. Like every crossing game, there will be secret characters, and he found something perfect to unlock them. In this world, you will need to play as Alexander the Great and defeat enemies on the way, once you've defeated them, you will unlock them in your collection. Isn't this so cool !!!? And maybe can we get a revenge from the other character ? Probably not but this is soooo coolllll !!!!!! '''Well guys, we've gone through the promotional poster for the characters. But now prepare, because we are about to enter through Phase B of this blog. The Minigame, Can You Guess ? Yes guys, Run has been watching us and he has decided to make his own mini-game.' There is a prize so listen carefully.' Through this game, there will be 5 characters, each worth 5 points. This is a total of............yes 25 points. I can see you haven't forgot your Grade 1. Anyways, each of you will be able to participate through this mini-game. There will be MORE of those mini-games. We will keep your points tallied and the winner by the end of appx 2 weeks I guess will get an EXCLUSIVE sneak-peek on the game. Isn't this so exciting ? I was able to do it 2 ways, the hard way (the models are black) and the easy way (the models are colored) and to start off this game, I have decided to start it off the easy way. So here you go guys, participate and leave us your answers in the comments. I'll give you both promotional posters. Vote now guys ! Vote now guys ! First one to answer gets the points. That pretty much sums up this whole new exclusive look at Run's game. Stay tuned because more is coming. A lot more is coming !!! I have to say a wondeful applause to Run becuse those are just fascinating and I can't wait to see more. Remember, there is a prize, a sneak-peek at the game so that's it. Thank you for reading. And I'll Run through you later ! In another time of history. Little Bonus Run and animalgame have been working very hard on Wikias. Run has been working on his game and animalgame on his own Wikia. Those 2 both live in Australia which is why they created: http://australia-our-home.wikia.com/wiki/Australia_our_home_Wiki It's a fun wikia that can give you many details on Australia and even safety securities on where flood is happening. We, the Disney Crossy Road community encourage other users to continue wikias, help here as well, and that's why it's always a nice thing when we can give them credit for what they are doing elsewhere. Stay tuned, more fan-made models are coming !!! And upcoming real ones ! OH YEAH !